Leo Potter and the Secret of the Forbidden Forest
by Pseudomew123
Summary: Leo Potter was raised by his wizard mother, but never knew he or she were wizards. Now while he goes to the famous wizard boarding school Hogwarts, he learns about his heritage, the possible whereabouts of his missing father and the secrets of Hogwarts that were never supposed to be unveiled. PLEASE REVIEW!


**A/N**: **Welcome one and all, to my very first Harry Potter fanfiction story! *applause* Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

Leodrake Harry Potter was sitting on his bed, watching the silver alarm clock on his wooden nightstand tick away slowly. He had been sitting there for about an hour now, watching the little hand slowly make its way towards midnight.

_Come on, you're almost there!_ He coaxed the clock hand with his thoughts. He shifted himself so that his face was very close to the tiny alarm clock. His breath fogged up the glass.

As soon as the little hand reached twelve, the clock went off so violently that it shook the nightstand under it, meanwhile, Leo let out a cry of triumph. It was his eleventh birthday! As soon as he finished parading around his room he opened his door and ran downstairs to tell his mother the good news.

Laura Potter, Leo's mother, was sitting on the sofa reading one of her many novels. She was a tall woman with beautiful chocolate brown hair and blue-gray eyes, very much like her son Leo who was also taller for his age, except He had black hair and bright green eyes, like his father.

"Mum! Mum! Guess who's eleven now?" Leo asked with a hint of smugness.

Mrs. Potter put her finger to her head, like she was thinking. "Hmm, Winston Churchill?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "No Mum, it's me! I'm eleven! It's my birthday!"

"No, that's not possible." Mrs. Potter said with a grin. "Your birthday was last year.

Leo giggled. "Mum, I have a birthday every year."

"I know, I'm just teasing with you Leo. Happy Birthday my sweetheart!" Mrs. Potter beamed and kissed his forehead. "I've got something to tell you."

All of a sudden she became very serious and she spoke in a soft voice. "Leo, remember the strange things that have happened during the past few years? All the things that couldn't be explained?"

Leo nodded slowly. How could he possibly forget the incident with the floating teapot two years ago, or the overgrown toenail on his classmates forehead a while back. In fact there had been another strange occurence just last month.

He had been sitting under the tree in their front yard reading a book on eagles when some of the neighborhood bullies came around started to bug him.

"Oi, Bookworm! Whatcha readin'?" Bradley Dapper, the leader of the gang, shouted even though he was standing only a few feet away.

Leo just sat there and ignored them as if they weren't even there. He knew he would regret it though.

Dapper sneered. "Oi, I'm talking to you freak! Are you deaf?"

Leo rolled his eyes and put down his book to look at the person talking to him so rudely. If Bradley Dapper was anything, it was ugly, ugly and mean. Just like the rest of his little friends.

"What do you want Dapper?" Leo asked with a little edge in his voice. "I expect you've come to try and bully again?"

Dapper's friends giggled at the thought of a little kid standing up to big, bad Dapper.

"I don't need to try _Potter!_" He said his last name like it was some disease. "I can do whatever I want to you and you can't do anything about it. You're just a weak little bookworm just like your deranged mum!

At this Leo's blood began to boil. How dare he insult his mother? Loathing filled every vein in his body as the lot dared to laugh at Dapper's joke. He wished he could scare them away, make them cower in fear before him, but he had not expected his wish to come true.

All of a sudden the tree he was now standing under burst into flames with a loud _BANG_, and both Dapper's gang and Leo jumped with a start.

Dapper and his mates looked absolutely terrified, just as Leo wanted them to look. Dapper screamed like a little school girl and ran away trailed by his loyal supporters.

As soon as Dapper ran away the tree's flames stopped, but the tree itself was completely unharmed, no leaf was burned and no branch was charred. It was as if it never happened.

Leo had always wondered about that strange incident and how it occurred, but now he might finally get his answer.

Mrs. Potter cleared her throat and began to speak again. "Well, sweetheart you aren't an ordinary person, in fact you're just the opposite, completely extraordinary!"

Leo thought he knew where this was going. "Mum, have...have I gone mad? Is that what you're saying?

Mrs. Potter looked shocked that Leo would come to that conclusion. "No, of course not sweetheart, you're not mad, you're _special_. What I'm trying to say is that you are sort of, connected with these incidents.

"How?" Leo asked with spiked curiosity. "Am I the one that's causing them?"

Mrs. Potter sighed. "Well, yes, yes you are. You see, you're a wizard Leo."

Leo's jaw dropped until he was quite sure it hit the floor. "I'm...I'm a _what_?"

Mrs. Potter sighed again and looked Leo in the eyes. "You're a wizard, you have magical blood in your veins. Your father was a wizard."

Leo felt like the whole world just stopped. His father? Albus Potter, Leo's father, had disappeared six years ago on some job for the police, and his mother had never talked about him since, and now she was telling him that he was a _wizard_?

"Are you a wizard?" Leo asked. If his mother had been a wizard, she could have done magic too.

"Yes, I am a wizard too." Mrs. Potter said matter-of-factly.

Leo pondered this for a moment. He was a wizard? This all seemed a little too far fetched. True it would explain the odd incidents, but if he really was a wizard, how come she never told him this before?

He decided to voice his thoughts. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

Mrs. Potter gave him a sad smile. "Because, your father and I wanted you to experience life as a normal person before you found out about your wizard side."

Leo felt a little anger inside of him. All this time, being called a freak because of what he could do because his parents wanted him to experience being _normal_? He was anything but normal!

"Now I know you're probably mad at us, but it was for your own good." Mrs. Potter reasoned. "We didn't want you to grow up to be a Muggle hater like some wizards. We wanted you to make friends with Muggles."

"What's a Muggle?" Leo asked, still a little angry. He had never heard that term before.

"Muggles," Mrs. Potter explained. "Are what wizards call non-magical people."

Leo paused. He wanted to make sure all of this was real, and some joke his mother was pulling.

"You said you were. a wizard too right?"

"That's right. Let me guess, you want me to prove it?" Mrs. Potter apparently knew this was coming.

Leo nodded as she pulled out a long stick from her jacket pocket. Leo recognized it as the stick that was always resting on her nightstand. It was painted black with a sort of hand grip near the bottom.

"This is my _wand_. Thirteen inches, made from oak, with a dragon heartstring core. This wand was given to me by one of the greatest wand makers in the world." Mrs. Potter explained.

"_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_!" Mrs. Potter almost shouted and with a flick of her wand, the potted plant beside the sofa began to levitate. It stayed in the air for a few seconds before Mrs. Potter set it down gently.

Leo sat there, awestruck. His mother really _was_ a wizard, so that meant that he was too!

Suddenly, there was a tapping on the window. Outside of the window was an owl, a rather large, white owl holding an envelope in its beak.

"Oh, it's here!" Mrs. Potter gasped. She flicked her wand again and the window opened. The white owl soared inside and dropped the letter in Mrs. Potter's hand.

It was an envelope made of old, yellowed parchment. Mrs. Potter handed it to him and grinned widely. It was addressed to him in emerald green ink.

**Mr. L. Potter  
The Living Room Sofa  
65 Lancaster Rd.  
Kettering, England**

On the other side of the envelope, Leo saw a purple wax seal with a sort of coat of arms that had a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"What is this?" Leo asked as he examined the coat of arms.

"Open it, and you'll find out." Mrs. Potter said excitedly.

Leo gave her a skeptical look, undid the seal on the yellowed envelope, and pulled out the first of two letters inside. It said:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: **Neville Longbottom**  
(Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Leodrake Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later that July 31.

Yours truly,

**James Potter**

_Deputy Headmaster,  
Head of Gryffindor House,  
Transfiguration Prof._

* * *

Leo stopped reading at _James Potter_. Uncle James was a wizard too? Leo knew he taught at some boarding school in Scotland, but he never would have guessed it was a magic school.

"Uncle James is a teacher there?" He asked. "At Hogwarts?"

Mrs. Potter smiled. "Yes, surprising isn't it?"

"No kidding." Leo said excitedly. He couldn't wait to see him, the last time he laid eyes on the man was three years ago at Christmas. He loved Uncle James and all the jokes that he made.

Leo pulled out the second piece paper from the yellowed envelope and started to read it. It said:

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Guide to Basic Spells (Grade 1)_ by Harriet Hegsworth

_History of the Magical World_ by Hermione Granger

_Modern Magical Theory_ by Darius Domedo

_Transfiguration for Beginners_ by Minerva McGonagall

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore

_Potions, Drafts, and Concoctions_ by Xerxes Adore

_The Magical Creatures of the World _by Luna Lovegood

_The Dark Arts Defense Guide_ by Harry Potter

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

* * *

_Harry Potter_? Another Potter was on this paper, but Leo had never heard about this one. He had the same middle name as this Potter's first name, but he decided it must have been a coincidence.

Mrs. Potter looked over the list of supplies after Leo was done reading it. "Hmm, we'll go to London to get this stuff tomorrow, but now I'm afraid you need to get to bed. Blimey! It's already one-thirty!"

Leo got up and trudged up the stairs all of a sudden feeling very tired, however he stopped halfway up and asked his mother a question.

"Mum, who is Harry Potter?" Leo asked just before he broke into a yawn.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "Tomorrow my sweetheart, tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: So? Whaddya think? Not bad for my first HPF eh? Ah, who am I kiddin'? I still got a lot to learn! ;) Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! Thx!**


End file.
